Episode 1242
You're going to have to listen to the show to understand the evolution of our favorite new phrase, "mucho bogo." Speaking of evolution, the HTC EVO 4G is officially available, just in time to be stomped into dust by the forthcoming iPhone. Maybe. Also, Google's going to hand over its intercepted WiFi data, to make a bad problem worse, and we're giving a big (BIG) no to the Kno. Stories Covered Sprint officially kicks off sales of the HTC EVO 4G http://www.mobilecrunch.com/2010/06/04/sprint-kicks-off-sales-of-the-htc-evo-4g/ http://www.pcmag.com/article2/0,2817,2364659,00.asp IPad 3G Shortage Spurs AT&T Discussions About Its New Data Plan http://bits.blogs.nytimes.com/2010/06/04/short-supply-of-ipad-3g-spurs-att-discussions/ No more iphone 3Gs, too http://www.boygeniusreport.com/2010/06/04/att-officially-stops-selling-iphone-3g/ AT&T: No iPhone-to-iPad tethering http://www.techflash.com/seattle/2010/06/att_no_iphone-ipad_tethering.html Google to hand over intercepted data http://www.ft.com/cms/s/2/db664044-6f43-11df-9f43-00144feabdc0.html http://news.cnet.com/8301-30684_3-20006772-265.html China’s Foursquare block tied to Tiananmen Square http://news.cnet.com/8301-13577_3-20006814-36.html Turkish Government Blocking Access to Google Sites http://gigaom.com/2010/06/04/turkish-government-blocking-access-to-google-sites/ Yelp and OpenTable Join Forces http://bits.blogs.nytimes.com/2010/06/03/yelp-and-opentable-join-forces/ HP: no, no, we’re in the smartphone market after all! http://www.engadget.com/2010/06/03/hp-says-its-in-the-smartphone-market-after-all/ AT&T apologizes to customer warned off emailing the CEO: ‘This is not the way we want to treat customers’ http://www.engadget.com/2010/06/03/atandt-apologizes-to-customer-warned-off-emailing-the-ceo-this-i/ Hands-on with the Kno tablet http://news.cnet.com/8301-13860_3-20006617-56.html Google to change Gmail, add “regular” email as alternative to conversations http://www.businessinsider.com/google-gmail-change-2010-6 The "Star Wars Kid": Where Is He Now? http://mashable.com/2010/06/03/star-wars-kid/ Jupiter hit by another impactor Thursday; video inside http://arstechnica.com/science/news/2010/06/breaking-news-jupiter-hit-by-yet-another-impactor.ars Don’t miss BOL’s live coverage of the WWDC keynote Monday, June 7! Live coverage begins around 9:45am PT! http://www.cnet.com/live/bol Today's featured Buzz Out Loud remix at the end of the show: Richard McDonald! http://podcast-files.cnet.com/podcast/BOLremix_RichardMcDonald.mp3 Voicemail Chad: I use more then 2GB Emails Think of this BOL, what if we could lower our voice minutes and increase our data plan cap, eh? there should be like a minute to data conversion, like money currency. say if i go over the data cap limit of 2GB, they should accumulate my minutes that i have not used. if we are able to convert voice to data in numbers, say 1 minute is 5mb. so if i accumulated 2.5GB of data in 1 month, instead of charging me the extra 0.5GB data, remove 100 minutes from my voice minutes or rollover minutes. '-Polo, NY' ---- Hi Buzz Crew, this is MakaiOokami When I go to a restaurant I do not have to eat everything on my plate all at once. They let me carry the rest of the meal home, and eat it when I want to, or need to. AT&T already does this with voice minutes, why can’t they and every other carrier do it with Text Messages and Data. If I’m paying a specific amount of money for a specific amount of data I should have the unused portion carry over to consecutive months. I think it’s only fair, and I wouldn’t be surprised if law suits start popping up if they don’t. The Justice Department seems to be investigating more and more tech complaints recently, carriers should get ahead of this issue, and just give us a Data Doggy Bag for those rainy nights when our internet goes down, and tethering is our only internet option. ---- Dear Buzz Crew, I watched you talk about Bandwidth caps on ATT and the lack of unlimited plans. I think you missed the boat on this one. While right now no one hits the cap, putting these caps in place is a shot across the bow for app makers. Content providers who want to stream to an iPhone or other ATT Smart phone now will have to take more care in developing their app. If your app is a data hog, it will get a bad reputation and people will not use it. I think putting this in place now will change how users and developers act before ATT is in (more) network trouble. Rich In Foster City ---- Hey buzz crew, Just thought this was interesting…Apple has a whole page on their site dedicated to HTML5. But here’s the part I love. Click on any of the demos here: http://www.apple.com/html5/ Apparently, standards = download safari Good times! '-Adam' After The Credits